User talk:DEathgod65
Yo! Yuri said it's good but what do you think of my new collage for the GWO2014 Zephalian 03:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up Anon 76.24.84.153 keeps of changing and re changing the Global War of 2014, first time he removed most of the course of war second tim i reverted and third time he removes most of it again. Zephalian 06:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation Attack on Paris. Page created 5 minutes ago, though I never heard of this, even though I haven't BF3. Can you confirm this? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 15:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : I see. I'll categorise it with ''Battlefield 3 and Stub for now then. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 15:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bot I probably had the bot apply genfixes to the entire main/filespace, and I'm pretty sure part of that is removing links from section 2 headings. I didn't explicitly give it the task of removing said links, however. If you feel the need for me to, I can spend the better part of my day using URL's account to re-add the links back into the headings. 12:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I have a large selecton of video overviews that I made for battlefield play4free that may be helpful to that section in the battlefield wiki and I am venturing into other battlefield games as well (most recently battlefield 3). How would I go about adding these videos with admin or community permission? They all are unbiased video overviews Here are a few examples: UH-60 Black Hawk: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j69d0o1yej0 M249 SAW: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZHdpREBEVY GOL Sniper: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5cUHMbpo5o XM8 assault rifle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90ZhfQQQT4Q UZI: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZnBs76B3sI Thanks for reading and response. Shodredux 18:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Favor Can you please fix Template:VG Reviews figured it might be useful and by the way i havent been on for few days anything new?` Zephalian 09:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) lol? Saw you playing at the same server I did lol. Did you had a good ping? I think that server is in Europe. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 15:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, on my first match (when we had the US locked down) I was getting to treat and revive whoever was in the front of their deployment and find a Engi with your name supressing down the road. Totally caught off-guard! Our team in those two Tehran games were great tho :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 17:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Been a while eh? HOw's it going? i came here to ask you do a "redirect" when i type ribbons or medals and it ridirects to this page: Battlefield 3: Ribbons and Medals and by the way what do you think of what i did?.. Asked pete but he was too busy Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ugh, not busy, more like feeling similar to shit... - 21:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahh SKyrim, i have it too up towards the Thalmor Embassy and good idea, imagine a massive clan war 64 Aus-Asia vs North America, THEN Winner vs Europe (The Pros.) Reporter Award or whatevs Will it be official? I already awarded all others (except myself, no can do), but as this one is not on BF:AWARDS, how will it be done? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts? Should we create a page: RUSSO-AMERICAN WAR 2014 as it contradicts the campaign's story. Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 01:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think me and DEath have had this convo before. In my opinion, it's possible that it's not contradictory. It's possible the bomb still went off after the game end. I doubt Blackburn knew how to disarm a nuclear warhead. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Link Here you go: http://www.djibnet.com/photo/2908276823-missile-air-to-air-atoll-also-designated-k-13-aa-2.jpg and for the foregrip, http://www.atlantictactical.com/mmCATALOG/Images/graphite-fore-grip.jpg Thanks for the award! [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah'']] 18:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC)